What's Erza's Punishment All About?
by FantaEGott
Summary: Lucy's been wondering why Erza keeps running off with Natsu to punish him daily. What she discovers is the last thing she thought was happening in reality. NaZa oneshot.


"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **What's Erza's Punishment All About?**

* * *

Lucy was currently sitting at a table next to two of her team mates of Team Natsu. Gray and Natsu were arguing about everything that was possible to argue about as usual. The last member of their team, Erza had yet to arrive at the guild. Lucy had been thinking about Erza and the way she acts lately. Ever since they returned from the tower of heaven, Erza had every day found or made up a reason that she thought was enough to "punish" Natsu.

Erza would take Natsu away to the second floor of the guild that was always empty since the S-class mages was rarely seen at the guild, other than herself of course. No one really knew exactly what punishment Natsu had to endure but considering how Gray would act whenever Lucy mentioned it, it had to be something horrible.

It always happened the same way, Erza would walk into the guild and come over to their table. Sometimes Natsu and Gray were fighting which had Erza decide that it was enough for Natsu to get punished. But most of the time Natsu was eating or napping when Erza arrived. Erza would then come up with the most ridiculous reasons why Natsu had to be punished. Things such as Natsu having bad table manner, his hair being a mess because he had just woken up, talking to loud, staring at her the wrong way and what ever other reason Erza saw was enough for Natsu to get punished.

Lucy had decided that since it happened every day and for some reason Natsu never complained about it or mentioned it, she wanted to find out what exactly happened when Erza gave Natsu her punishment. Just as she thought this, Erza had arrived at their table.

"Natsu is that a stain I see on your shirt?" Erza asked with a glare.

Natsu stared at the stain on his shirt, thinking that he must have spilled some something when he ate earlier. Natsu answered Erza by shrugging "It's a stain, Erza"

Erza closed her eyes and folded her arms under her chest "I see your table manner is as bad as always, I think you and I should talk about this upstairs.."

Natsu groaned but stood up nonetheless then followed Erza as she had already begun walking towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at them. This was her chance to find out what the hell they were doing up there every day.

Several scenarios played out in Lucy's mind.

In one of them Natsu was wearing a black butler uniform. He had a tray that had several plates of different strawberry cake on it. Erza pointed at one "I will take that one today"

"Yes, Erza-sama" Natsu said with a bow before serving here the strawberry cake she had chosen. After that Natsu was about to walk away with the tray but was stopped by Erza saying in a stern tone "Where do you think you're going, worm?"

"I.. I was just going to put the rest of the cakes in the fridge, madam" A stammering mess that was Natsu answered.

"Leave them here" Erza begun as she chewed on her cake "And while you're at it, get down under the table and lick my feet, you worm" 

The second scenario was not any nicer on Erza.

This time she had a shirtless Natsu tied to a chair. Erza was wearing a very skimpy dominatrix uniform and carried a mean looking whip in her right hand.

"Please don't hurt me, Domina" An afraid Natsu whined while Erza walked next to chair, circling around it.

"Take your punishment as a man, Natsu" Erza said in a scolding manner.

In the third scenario Lucy imagined something that she thought was the most likely to be what was happening.

It was Erza teaching Natsu table manners, how to brush his hair, how to stare at her in the morning and how to ignore Gray so they wouldn't fight any more. All the while she was wearing her armour and armed with a short sword, pointing it at him as she taught him.

Lucy shook her head as she wanted to forget those images. It had been two minutes since Natsu and Erza went upstairs to the second floor. She decided that now was the time she would find out what was going on. She ran over to the stairs where she halted. With small steps she began walking up the stairs, just to make sure she did not make any noise.

About halfway up the stairs she could make out some sounds coming from the second floor, but she had yet to see them.

"You're such a naughty girl, Erza" Lucy heard Natsu say with a chuckle.

"What was that, Natsu?!" Erza had said in a dangerous tone.

When Lucy finally climbed all the stairs she was treated with the sight of Natsu sitting on a couch with Erza straddling him. Lucy was speechless as she stared at them as they hugged and kissed each other. Thankfully they had not noticed her being there.

Erza was about to remove her white blouse but stopped as Natsu had finally noticed they had an audience.

He grinned at Lucy and said "Hey there Lucy, cat got your tongue?"

Erza turned her head towards Lucy with a blush which quickly changed into a frown "You're not allowed to be up here" 

Natsu grabbed Erza's butt through her blue skirt and squeezed which had her yelp "Kyaaa!" as Natsu spoke "Don't be such a hard ass, Erza-chan" 

"N-Natsu!" Erza said slapping away his hand "Not in front of the others!"

Natsu responded by smiling back at her dumbly. Meanwhile Lucy was staring at them with a look of pure disbelief written all over her face. Her face was frozen as she turned around and began walking down the stairs. She walked to bar and ordered a beer.

"A beer, Lucy? I didn't know you drink" Mirajane who was working at the bar today said.

"I just saw Natsu and Erza making out upstairs" Lucy explained.

Mirajane felt bad for Lucy thinking that she might feel a little jealous since she had always been close with Natsu since she joined. But when Mirajane was about to serve Lucy her beer, she remembered something.

"Wait, did you say upstairs?" she asked.

Lucy nodded "They were sitting in a couch making out, and I think they were about to do more.."

With gritted teeth Mirajane growled "So that's where all those sticky disgusting stains on that couch comes from!" she then stomped over towards the stairs with clenched fists. She was the one that had to clean that up every day.

Lucy was never able to look at Natsu and Erza the same way after that day and it wasn't long before the whole guild found out about them. But that was just the beginning of Lucy's horror story, once word got out of Erza's punishment to Natsu, more girls wanted to punish him. Lucy was no exception, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
